


In the Supermarket

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	In the Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

In the Supermarket

# In the Supermarket

(c) 1997, JoAnne Soper Cook  
All Rights Reserved  


This story is a work of fiction. All characters are the property of Alliance Releasing and are used without permission, solely without profit. Otherwise, this story is the property of the author. May be freely distributed as long as this header is included, and as long as it is not distributed for profit. 

(I haven't written a DS story for awhile, but tonight while Paul and I were in the supermarket, this came to me. For those who don't know me, Paul is my husband, not to mention my best buddy. Anyway, I was limping around the supermarket because I have osteoarthritis and it was cold outside. At one point, we noticed an older woman looking at us and Paul leaned close and said, "She's going to think I beat you!" which made us laugh, because he's never laid a hand on me and furthermore---it created this story.)

"Eggs." Ray Vecchio steered the shopping cart around a display of plastic ice-cube containers. He was leaning heavily on the bright yellow handle, limping a little from a bullet that had found its way deep into the muscle of his thigh. "We need eggs." 

"Ray, do you think---" 

"Hey, they got mozzarella in bulk." 

"Ray, perhaps you should---" 

"Lay off me, Benny." Vecchio cast a wry glance at his lover, the tall Mountie who paced thoughtfully beside the wheelish wire basket. "You know I can't sit around on my butt all the time." 

"It's hardly been a week since you were hit. I think you should have stayed home. In bed." 

Benton Fraser reached past Vecchio to grab a carton of skimmed milk, drop it into the cart. "Your doctor would hardly countenance such a...*speedy* recovery." 

"Yeah well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Vecchio turned his face away as a wave of pain scampered on evil metal claws, bit back the gasping in-breath that would betray him. 

"And I don't need *you* yakking about how I should be home in bed. What are you, my mother?" 

Fraser leaned close, smiled gently. "Your lover." 

"Ouch." Vecchio's face melted into a warm grin, that smile that Fraser knew so well and loved. "Dammit, Benny..." His fingers reached to clasp the Mountie's lean white jaw, rub a furtive thumb across his full lower lip. He felt the way he always did when Bennie smiled at him: as if his heart might burst. "I would have stayed home in bed if you were possibly to join me..." A thousand sensuous possibilities chased themselves across the surface of his mind, each one more delectable than the last. 

"Yogurt." The Mountie's soft voice broke into his thoughts. 

"Huh?" Vecchio blinked, irritated. 

"We need yogurt." 

"Huh." Vecchio leaned on the handle of the cart, pointed to the dairy shelf. "Get cherry flavour. Not that pineapple crap." 

"Oh---" Fraser dropped the confection into the cart. "---I need to get biscuits for Diefenbaker. He'd never forgive me if I came home without them. It won't be a minute." He disappeared around the corner, left Vecchio contemplating the chilly breeze from the dairy case. 

"Now look here, sonny---" A creaking voice, the cultivated wisdom of the crone. Vecchio turned to look behind him, beheld a small, stately woman: elderly, wrapped in a warm winter's coat, her hand tucked deep inside a fur muff. "---I noticed you and that other fella there---" 

*Oh God, here it comes, another homophobic lecture!* 

"---and I know what's going on here." 

"Listen, lady, with all due respect, do you think it's any of your damned business?" His leg had begun to hurt again, a vicious pounding pain that resounded in his psyche like a drum-beat. "Now run along and buy your cat food or whatever it is. Go on, get outta here." He leaned heavily on the cart's plastic handle, rubbed a hand across his forehead. *God, Benny, hurry up, wouldya?* 

"Well, I think it *is* my business." She laid a hand on the cart, leaned close in a confidential manner. "Your boyfriend, that big fellow---" She paused to glance behind her. "--- does he, you know...?" 

Ray stared at her. "Does he *what*?!" 

"You know---" She lowered her voice till it became the merest breath of whisper. "---beat you up?" 

Ray's eyes started out of his head. 

"Because it's not just limited to heterosexual couples, you know---I've read about these things in Ladies' Home Journal. I'm not as old-fashioned as you might think. I know about these things." 

"Does he beat me up?" Ray was astonished, could do nothing but stare at her. He honestly couldn't imagine Benny laying a hand on him in anything but love. "My God, no!" 

"Don't be ashamed to admit it! You need to get help! I saw you limping like that! It's an outrage!" 

"Uh, lady, you got it all wrong, you see Benny----" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

The object of her ire had conveniently materialised. "You should be *ashamed*!" She lifted a withered hand from her muff to gesture at Fraser. "I know all about your kind! Oh yes---" 

"Excuse me, ma'am---" Fraser cast a quizzical glance at Ray. "---Ray, what is this all about?" 

"She thinks you beat me." A slow smile lifted the corners of his mouth; his green eyes twinkled with something very like mischief. "There's no use denying it, Benny. You've been trying to deny it, but the truth is evident." 

Fraser's right eyebrow traveled a micron further towards his hairline. "I *beat* you?" 

"So you admit it!" The old woman darted a triumphant glance at Ray, dipped into her muff and withdrew holding a crisp white business card. "Here, sonny. You call this number and get some help! You don't need to put up with abuse from this... *brute*!" With a final,disgusted glance at Fraser, she disappeared into the produce section. 

There was silence for a long moment. "She thinks I'm beating you." 

Ray reached for a pound of butter. "Yeah." 

"Ray." A sudden urgency in the voice, that subtext of beating blood. 

"Huh?" 

"Put the butter down." 

"Benny?" 

"Now." A cool white hand gripped his wrist, squeezed until he dropped the butter back into the dairy case. 

"Get out. Go." A strong hand underneath his elbow, supporting him, a strong arm around his waist, a subtle heat like lust. "To the car." 

"Benny---" 

"Shut up." Fraser reached across him and unlocked the Riv with a deft motion, held the door in silence while Ray slipped painfully inside. 

"My leg hurts. What the hell are you playing at, Fraser?" 

"Shut up." Fraser's blue eyes gleamed in the dim fluorescent light. "Ray." Something softened in his gaze as he reached across and tilted Ray's face to his. "I love you." His hands, ungloved, were warm. Ray's eyes fluttered closed as Fraser's hot mouth descended, a gentle plunder. 

"Oh Benny oh Benny..." Too good, this was just too good to endure, this heat of him in the cold cruel darkness of a winter's night.... 

"She asked me if you beat me." Ray leaned on one elbow, gazed down into Fraser's face. The Mountie was relaxed, sated, drifting sleepily between dark and light. 

"Ray, I would never hurt you." The Mountie's fingers rested on Ray's chest, idly. 

"You were dangerous to me tonight---just for that moment, in the store, when you told me to get out, I---" He frowned, his smooth olive brow flexing, fighting to frame the sentiment in an appropriate rhetoric. 

"It's fun. Isn't it?" Fraser's blue eyes, amazingly dark, impossibly wide. His head descended, resting against Ray's smooth belly. "Being dangerous." 

Vecchio managed to gasp one last command before Fraser's hot mouth swallowed his cock. 

"Benny. Don't hurt me." 


End file.
